The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Miscanthus, also known as Maiden Grass, which is grown as an ornamental plant for use in the garden and landscape. The new cultivar is known botanically as Miscanthus sinensis and will be referred to hereinafter by the cultivar name ‘Fire Dragon’. The genus Miscanthus is included in the plant family Poaccac.
‘Fire Dragon’ was discovered in 1992 as an open-pollinated seedling which was growing in the inventor's garden in Woellstein, Germany. At that time, the inventor had established two varieties of Miscanthus in his garden, namely Miscanthus sinensis ‘Rotsilber’ (unpatented) and Miscanthus sinensis ‘Yakushima Dwarf’ (unpatented). The inventor considers that these two varieties are the parents of the open-pollinated seedling, ‘Fire Dragon’.
The inventor observed that the new variety ‘Fire Dragon’ was an upright form of Miscanthus with striking orange-red foliage from the beginning of October and lasting for 4 to 5 weeks. In addition, ‘Fire Dragon’ bears showy, long-lasting flowers which are silver-grey in color and silky in texture. Taking these characteristics together, and after observing the consistency of the fall color of ‘Fire Dragon’ for more than 20 years, the inventor determined that ‘Fire Dragon’ would be a useful and valuable addition to the available varieties of Miscanthus with particular applications for mid-sized gardens, in planted containers and in landscape plantings.
Asexual propagation of ‘Fire Dragon’ was first accomplished by the inventor in 1998 at the inventors's garden in Woellstein, Germany. The method of propagation used was division of the entire in-ground plant. Since that time under careful observation the inventor has determined that the characteristics of ‘Fire Dragon’ are fixed, uniform, and true to type in all subsequent generations of asexual propagation.